Magnificent Desolution
by Dark Goddess of Chaos
Summary: Legolas life has been harder then any other elflings who are treasured. He is treasured to everyone besides his father. And finally it puts him of the edge and he meets one who will help him to conqure the darkness within him
1. Chapter 1

I've had this idea running through my head for alonggggg time now so I finally decide to start writing it down. So since I have no beta there are going to be mistakes. I'm going to try my best of course but believe it or not I'm not perfect ( haha) even though I am a Goddess. Anyway, this story is going to be slash…idk how graphic. Haha OH and I forgot to tell you if you didn't look up there ^, this pairing is Legolas and Saron ( I know very weird but I hope it'll work out.) ENJOY

Chapter One: The beginnings of decent.

A whimper escaped its lips. Blood coated the side of its face, molding to beautiful features. Cut lips cracked into a bitter smile as he heard his own weakness.

Climbing down out from a crook in a tree a boy shaped figure stepped carefully to the soft forest floor. Eyes and ears alert, even through his pain he quickly took flight from his safe heaven through the misty woods. Ears catching a sound close to him he darted to the side and took cover under the thick branches of a bush. Taking a quick deep breath he held it straining to hear anything. For a few minutes only silence, broken only by the chirping and creaking of life.

Silence.

Suddenly a figure dropped to the ground leaves trailing behind him. Landing lightly on the jungle floor near where he was hiding, this thing could have been mistake for a man, if not for the fact that it stood well beyond 6 foot 5 with limbs longer and leaner then a mans. He was an elf, and in the dark his eyes shinned, sucking in what little light he could to see. He scanned the area surrounding him before an unnatural voice called out a tint of desperation in the smooth tones.

"Legolas! Prince! Please child come out! Stop this game! Everybody worried sick. Legolas!" The beings forehead crinkled and a few wrinkles seemed to gather on his ageless face as he received no replie. Giving up he took back to the high branches continuing his search.

The boy figure now known as Legolas pulled back his teeth animalisticly in his anger. Oh he knew his kin were searching high and low for him; he could hear their shouts from where he had been hiding though out the whole night. But he would rather die than answer it. Legolas spat blood out onto the ground as he got out from under the bush and stood up. His body protesting every movement. Never the less he knew he had to keep moving or he would be found and brought home. Still as his legs gave out from under him putting him back under the bush he couldn't find the will to continue. Legolas sighed, chocking lightly he looked up into the small sliver of night sky he could see peeping out from the branches. Legolas curled up as well as he could ignoring the burning sensation just focusing on the night sky. He knew he was better at hiding and keeping from his own species (for some odd reason) but there were bigger and badder creatures out here in the wilderness that could easily take on a small elfling and kill it. Letting his battered body rest he pulled up a hand to push back his once bright locks. Letting the limb drop wherever he closed his eyes trying to keep what little rest he could.

Keeping his eyes closed even as he gave up on the once again allusive being know as sleep Legolas's mind started replaying everything that happened earlier that night. It wasn't his first beating nor the worst his father had put him through but this one was different from all the others, this time Legolas had finally snapped, anger growing with every step he had taken from that place he called home.

He knew the forest wasn't safe at night, especially night even it was dangerous during the day but at the point he hadn't cared. The darkness had called to him, cloaking him and covering his tracks, He had carefully planned his escape from his bedroom window when he had been able to function better. Whenever his father had given him a beating he threw his son into his bedroom alone for the night to think about what he had done. Healers weren't allowed until morning. This night Legolas couldn't, wouldn't wait until morning. He couldn't stand to be in the palace one more second; Legolas had noticed that whenever he had received a beating the palace took on an angry dark feeling like it was mad he was getting hurt, like a sprit had taken it upon them self to protect him though it never had. Legolas snorted at the thought. When he was younger he had always believes it was his mothers sprit trying to save him but he soon dismissed that thought when he grew older. He figured his mother had left this land along time ago and with good reason even if he would never forgive her for leaving him. 'Now' he thought, 'I am too.' Legolas struggled to get his eyes open blood having dried on them. It was still dark out and he guessed it to be a little before past midnight. He groaned as his body creaked and popped when he gathered his strength to stand. The best he could do was hunch and drag his right leg. Shuffling he continued on not knowing where he was going, a haze settling in his mind. He hoped upon hope that it wasn't in the direction of the eleven city.

Using trees to help him and staying in the shadows Legolas blinked, eyes clearing as he looked upon a meadow in the middle of a dark forest that was glowing with light. Legolas shook his head, instantly regretting it as he felt a dizzy spell take over his whole body. The moons watchful eyes brightened the meadow making it seem as if magic was in the very air. Steadying himself and taking deep gulping breaths of air Legolas tried to keep himself from crying. He had never seen something so beautiful and in the middle of Mirkwood for heaven's sake, he smiled a grim bitter smile.

'What a beautiful place to die.'

Legolas marched into the middle of the field and dropped like a bunch of brinks. H couldn't feel his body anymore. He knew it was useless to fight the fog that was creeping into his mind at an alarming rate, he felt like he was shutting dow….

'NO! 'He couldn't give in, not yet he was so young. But the darkness was calling again and he found his will had turned against him now only wanting to sleep even if it was forever. Just as he was about to give into the call he heard footsteps right above him, forcing his eyes open he couldn't even gasp as blood red eyes stared straight into his. Closing his tired eyes again Legolas forced out a harsh weak cry not knowing why this strange creature was watching him die but welcoming the company. And before he fell back into the blackness he heard the creature's voice dark and smooth, say he's name lullibying him to the edge.

Well? What did you think? I no he sounds older then a kid but he's an elfling so he could really be 200 in a boy's body. Lol I'll get to that don't worry. Review please (:

DGC

Ps: is lullibying a word? And did I spell it right? Helppp


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two.

Meeting Shadows

Legolas blinked.

And blinked again as the mid afternoon sun scorched his sleep covered eyes. He rubbed them wincing as the movement caused forgotten pain. Memories rapidly returning he experimentally moved his limbs feeling relatively no pain, his face tightened in suspicion. His only cause of pain was his chest and back that he found wrapped in tight white bandages, helping keep his torso straight. His breath came in low gasps as he tried to sit up only to fall back with a low keen. He could feel his back bruise further. He closed his eyes as black spots popped in his vision. Sluggishly trying to stay alert he pulled himself up grinding his teeth to the pain; using only his arms to drag him the little distance to the tree trunk he found himself under, he rested. Sweat had already accumulated on his forehead and he was panting slightly as he pressed his face into the bark.

Legolas's eyes snapped open momentarily forgetting his pain in favor of looking around. His situation had caught up to him and his eyebrows drew together in confusion and fear. Last he remembered he had thought himself dying in an open meadow. This, this wasn't a meadow. No, this was a dark forest, despite it being the afternoon; you couldn't see 10 feet in front of you. It was almost like his own Mirkwood except Mirkwood he knew like the back of his hand and didn't send chills down his spin. He knew without a doubt he wouldn't be able to find his way home even with his great navigation skills. Weary and confused he darted his wide blue eyes around, searching for something, _someone._

He felt himself stiffen abruptly as he caught sight of the shadows of to his right from the corner of his eye. His heart beating faster with every second he couldn't find it in him to look away when the shadows _twisted_ and grew. Soon he found himself face to face with crimson eyes 5 feet directly in front of him. His face must have given him away as he saw a knowing glint appear in the eyes.

They were almost mocking him, telling him that it was the creature's choice to be seen.

Legolas's breathing hitched as the otherworldly being uncurled its self, slowly standing reaching an impressive height.

'As tall as an elf.' Legolas thought moments before the being started to glide towards him; still watching him with those cruel eyes. The shadows followed behind him ominously. The whole aura this creature was giving off screamed evil, both alluring and repelling Legolas. Even when Legolas could clearly tell this being was a male.

Legolas struggled not to bolt as it stopped its approach to him inches away. The seconds that followed where the tensest Legolas had ever been in. It felt like you could cut the air with a dagger. He gripped the bark behind him digging his nails in to keep him grounded; he felt the nails break and start to bleed down his hand. But he did nothing, just continued to stare at the creature before him. He kept his eyes on the creatures shoulder unable to; look into those fiery pits of hell that were studying him intently.

"Do not hurt yourself further little efling, especially not on my account. I'll not talk the time to heal you again." Despite the rough way the creature spat out the elvish tongue, he had a deep, smooth voice. He sounded much like an elf although he had a weird guttal accent.

Legolas shoved down the feeling of hope that was slowly welling in him. If this was an elf then it would help him. Surely it knew a royal family member when it saw one, right?

He gulped nervously never the less straightened his spin as best he could and leveled his chin. He slowly met the eyes of his 'savior'. There was nothing in them but burning indifference. Legolas's eyes narrowed aggressively. Now a glint of amusement came into them.

"I know of Elvish Royalty little one. That does not make you something worth wild in my eyes. So tuck in your chin, you are not in a manner to question me."

Legolas couldn't deny that, he could already feel his body shutting down. He hadn't a chance to begin to stop the blush that was taking over his pale ivory cheeks. Opening his mouth intending to defend himself he broke into a fit of coughing that shook his whole body and brought tears to his eyes. In his distraction the creature had come closer. Legolas felt something tipping his head back and forcing something up against his mouth. He complied and swallowed it in no shape to refuse. Chocking a little he gagged against the taste. His head fell forward on his chest and he breathed raggedly. He raised his head after awhile to see what the creature was doing out of curiosity. Only to realize that the creature was now centimeters from his face. Giving a little start Legolas retracted his hands that had somehow got caught in the creature's robes. Legolas gave a half chocking sob holding them protectively in front of his face. As he did so instinctively, he wondered at the lack of facial expressions he could see from the creature. The hood covered his whole face.

As soon as he let go he could feel the creature move and stand up. Legolas peaked through his hair, lowering his arms.

The creature turned his back to him and started to walk away.

Legolas gave a rough shout grapping his throat as he did so; he winced as blood came up and pooled out of his mouth. He tried to wipe it off, only managing to smear it across his chin.

The creature stopped a cocked his head to the side as if listening.

"Please, do-don't le-ave me!" Legolas whispered as loud as he could.

He quickly turned away bending in half as another coughing bout struck him. Blood continued to come up and out. Legolas could only pray that he would die quickly as he glanced up through the film of tears pooling out of his eyes. The being was gone.

Legolas sighed pathetically when the coughing stopped. He leaned back feeling way older then he was.

Trying to get his act together, Legolas worked his hazy brain. First he had to manage to stand up. And if he could do that he'd see where that went. Immersed in these thoughts Legolas was unaware of the creature looking down at him crouching in touching distance of him on a tree branch. Coming to a decision (when he saw Legolas struggling to pull himself up to his knees) the being stepped off the tree branch and forward.

Legolas grunted as he was lifted high off the ground and pulled to a hard chest. Bridal style Legolas snapped his head up to look at the creatures face. He only caught a glimpse of sharp white teeth before he couldn't see anything. Waiting a few moments the creature took in Legolas's disposition. Legolas blinked before laying his head down onto the creature shoulder hesitantly. When the creature did nothing Legolas gave a sigh of relief and all tension lifted out of him. He snuggled deeper into the embrace ignoring the twinges his ribs were giving him.

'Elflings trust to easily.'

A small upward turn of the mouth responded to that thought beneath the beings cowls and slowly _twisted_.

Sorry it took me so long. I was busy and lazy at the same time…I working on the third chapter now! And yes I know the chapters are short. It'll get better… hopefully…

If you have any questions ask me lol, I'm currently rereading the lord of the rings and plan to buy more backround books about the world so I can get more of a feel for it.

Ps. I like the word twisted. Plus it goes really well with this story. Let me know what you think! (:


End file.
